The Wrath of Harry Potter
by robert32514
Summary: Alerted to a case of a distant cousin, Harry Potter and his team will come to the aid of Carrie white and Show Chamberlain, Maine and its students why its unwise to mess with a member of the Potter-Evans Clan.


**Wrath of Harry Potter**

**Ch. 1 Carrie**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Carrie**

**J. K. Rowling and Steven King do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 1 Carrie**

** September 7th 2013**

** Chamberlain, Maine**

** Federal Bureau of Magic, Maine Department**

The sensors within the Department of Magic had went off as a very powerful surge of magical energy was recorded. As all American Auror Agents were trained to do, they set about on tracking and locking down on the source. The source of the magical energy surge was found in a matter of fifteen minutes at Chamberlain High School. Agents were dispatched to the school with the order of finding the person and aiding them in case the accidental magic that was recorded hurt anyone.

Agents Nathan Simmons and Anthony Fitzgerald apparated to the school within moments of being briefed on their mission as they needed to find the one responsible for the magical pulse that their Department felt and recorded. In no time, they found the one they were looking for. Carrie White, age 17, Daughter of Frank and Margret White-Evans.

Agent Simmons called in a background check on Margret White and her family history as the name Evans was a familiar name. Almost an hour later and a startling name came up as well as information regarding Margret White-Evans from some Agents that had just returned from her home after ID'ing Carrie White as the one the Magical surge came from. Margret White was found to be a religious sociopath/zealot upon questioning. When Agents spoke to her, one of the Agents had used passive Legilimency on her mind and seen things that almost made him sick to his stomach. When they left, they were debriefed by the head of their office as everything that the Agent had found in Ms. Whites head showed Margret White incapable of continuing to watch over Carrie or caring for her unless Carrie risked being killed by her mother at some point later in the future. She was also apparently was someone who had a problem with cutting themselves, as well as being both physically and mentally abusive and unstable.

The background check on Margrets' family Geneology led them to having to call in some help from Britain when the familiar Name of Evans popped up in their systems, but had a match located in Magical Britain. Closer research showed only two set of Evans remained, Petunia Ann Dursely-Evans and her son Dudley Dursely, the other was Harry James Potter, son of James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Potter-Evans. When this information was verified, Carrie was removed from the school by the Agents who took her back to the Magical Federal Building while her mother was taken into custody.

Less than four hours later, an answer from Britain was given. Harry Potter was coming and not only was he not coming alone, but he was pissed.

**Hours Earlier**

**Magical Britain**

**Minister of Magics Office**

Kingsley Shacklebolt was going over some paperwork as all of the old laws put into place years ago courtesy of the Death Eaters, Cornelius Fudge, and Deloris Umbridge, was finally abolished. Magical Britain was finally catching up with the 21st Century. His best men and women, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom, had just returned after finding and apprehending the last of the Death Eaters who escaped justice.

As Kingsley was sworn into office, Harry and his team were sent to Auror training camp to be drilled into the perfect Auror force needed to show Magical Britain was both strong and competent, unlike his last two predecessors. Though Harry, Ronald, Hermione, and Neville were rewarded for their efforts in the last stand against Tom Riddle-a.k.a. Lord Voldemort and his forces, they did not want to be Aurors until they actually earned it. Hermione Granger was their researcher while being joined by both Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley who were both newly qualified Medi-Witches and Potion mistresses. Kingsley swore to restore honor back to Magical Britain, with the first being abolishing all the Laws that allowed the Death Eaters to escape Justice as well as restoring rights to the other Magical species ranging from Vampires, Werewolves, Goblins, Centaurs, and other sentient life forms. All British Magical life would be equal in the eyes of the new Ministry with Kingsley leading the fight. Arthur Weasley was the new head of the DMLE, with Harry and his team being under him as the new and improved set of Aurors for the 21st Century of Magical Britain went to work on restoring true law and order.

As the British Minister of Magic was finalizing some paperwork, his International Floo Flared as the American equivalent of Minister of Magic, First Wizard Johnathan Andersons face made an appearance. "Kingsley, you busy."

Turning to the International fireplace, "No John. I've just finished up todays paperwork. Is everything alright?", he answered in concern as he heard the tone of voice in his friend that sounded scared as shit.

"Shack, we got a problem. Mind if I come through?"  
"By all means my friend, please."

John Andersons face disappeared only for the flames to flare up again even higher as John stepped through. He was tall, about 6'3, with a runners lithe build, brown hair in a military crew cut, and Hazel eyes. He was wearing Blue jeans, a white sweater over a white T-shirt with a gray suit jacket. Once Kingsley offered him both a seat and a shot of Kentucky Bourbon, something Shacklebolt enjoyed immensely, John got right down to why he needed to speak to him. 20 minutes later, Shacklebolt had summoned both Arthur Weasley and Harry Potter and had Agent Anderson sit down with both men to explain the situation. Once Harry heard what he needed and with Arthurs permission, he mirror called his team and his wife to meet up with him in his office.

Seven minutes later, the team was assembled as Harry had summoned Kreature to kindly fetch his family Tapestry. He then had Ronald and Neville go and collect his Aunt and cousin Dudley. Once everyone had arrived including Dudley who was now on good terms with Harry and Petunia who was mystified about the Ministry and what she missed out on the Magical world due to to not having magic, they got down to the heart of the business. Petunia was on positive terms with Harry since Vernon died of a heart attack before the end of the War due to his obesity and Dudley had called in Harry to help him help her afterwords.

Once everyone was seated, Harry began by asking Petunia questions on Margret White-Evans. Petunia spat on the name of White as Margret White-Evans was a curse on the Evans family name due to her beliefs that was on par if not worse than Vernons ever was. She explained how Margret was mentally unstable and that last she saw, that Margret was a cutter, in so much that when she and Lily were young girls, they would watch as Margret cut herself all the time and that her own mother was much the same, insomuch that Petunia and Lilys' mother cast her and Margret out of the family.

Harry nodded as he picked up a file and levitated it to Petunia as well as passing magically made copies to everyone. It was then that Petunia and Dudley found out why they were there, Carrie, Harry and Dudleys cousin was magical, very, very powerful, and was being abused not just by Margret, but the school she was currently attending in Chamberlain, Maine. Apparently American schools and their students just didn't learn from their past school Massacres. Since Dudley was now an Officer of her Majesty's secret service, due to some strings Harry pulled for him as Dudley took to the military and Agency training like a duck to water, Dudley earned his spot in the Agency with hard work and dedication, and now Harry was asking for help in bringing Carrie home to Britain, and he wanted Dudley by his side.

Dudley looked to his mother who had a reserved look on her face, "Go Dudley, bring your cousin home. She needs you two."

Nodding, he turned back to Harry, "I'm in. Let's get her."

Harry nodded his thanks as Ginny saw something else on her husbands face. "There's more, isn't there?"

Earlier, the American Agent handed Harry not only the file that he copied multiple times, but a disk that he'd seen while inside Shack's office. Opening and turning on his magical Laptop, Harry slipped the disk in, and after it was done loading, they all watched what the girls at Carries school had done in the showers, taunting her and constantly chanting 'Plug it up!' as Carrie bled, all the while recording it on one of the girls cell phones. Harry paused it on a terrified Carries face as Harry explained how the video went Viral and was now on YouTube. The women within Harrys office looked green as if sick while the men had looks of murder about them. What really bothered him was lack of information about why Carrie wasn't found out earlier in her life and why her magic decided to spike out, even now. Something about this case just didn't add up with Harry, and he was sure it was the same for everyone else in his office.

Harry called in his solicitor and family attorney in Seamus Finnegan who would represent Carrie, under the Potter-Evans Clan to aid in the matter of suing the school and family of the girl who shot the footage of a clearly distrought and scared Carrie. He needed Hermione and Ron to research on who the Video came from originally and find out what family the perp belonged to, as well as shutting down that particular video permanently. Neville would aid Dudley in questioning both the staff and the girls that were in the showers at the time Carrie was humiliated as she bled. Harry looked back at Petunia and asked if she would join him in not only meeting Carrie as Ginny and Luna would aid the medical personnel in seeing if anything needed to be done for Carrie before her arrival in Britain, but also having a reunion with Margret and asking questions.

Petunia with a look of determination, nodded her head, "I'll do it, if only to finally put Margret in her place."

Harry thanked her and asked Kreature to gather Petunias things from Privet Dr. and Dudleys things from his place of residence, while everyone else quickly floo'ed back to their own separate homes to grab what they needed as Ginny did the same for Harry, but not before giving him a light kiss and saying how much she was proud of him and how much she loved him. He kissed her back and returned the "I love you!" Over an hour later after contacting Sheamus, the team was ready. They would come with the determination to reveal knowledge to Chamberlain, Maine, that nobody messed with an Evans or Potter, and walked away undamaged.


End file.
